


When in Rome

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every culture that's shaken off the goauld on their own has their own way of testing newcomers.  P3X--- is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

"When in Rome"  
by Apple Cameron, October 2003.

The people of P3X--- were very nice. But insistent. Teal'C had been sent back through the gate already.

Finally, O'Neill caved. "All right! All right. We'll do it."

He turned to the remainder of the team. "Carter."

"Sir."

"Strip."

"Sir."

Jonas cleared his throat, but didn't turn away as Major Carter shucked her fatigues. He and the colonel followed suit. Neither she nor Colonel O'Neill commented on the fact that within moments they were both completely without clothing, yet remained armed and quite dangerous.

Their hosts didn't mind a gun or two in the sauna, thankfully. Just a goauld.


End file.
